Navi Liberations Unit: Project Endgame
by Saku-kun
Summary: When The NLU Has Bad luck with liberating Navis Their Leader calls upon the Great great great Gradson of Lan Hikari to build a Time machine to bring two famous navis from the past to the future Curse Langauge and Scence of Violence Prologue is ready to go
1. Default Chapter

NLU: NAVI LIBERATIONS UNIT FILE ONE:PROLOGUE 

_**Written by Saku-Kun**_

**_All Characters of Capcom are copyright to them not me but any Miscellaneous Characters are copyright right to me that nobody's made yet Note: please listen to this while reading this chapter _****_ and don't forget to listen to it constantly it gives this chapter its mysteriousness _**

Sitting in a dark room lit up only by the Monitors that fill the room a figure standing in front of its chair. Its body was of a Heavy Build it had a head like a Volcano with a bright orange orb sticking out of it. The Body's shape was like that of FlashMan .EXE but its right arm ended in a Gigacannon shaped Program Advance . The figure stood up and began to pace around the room.

The figure then stopped and spoke" Why haven't we made any progress in freeing the worlds enslaved navis it's been at least a decade since one was liberated." The figure then walked to it's chair and sat down. It pushed a button on the right arm of the chair and a picture of two Navis appears on all the monitors in the room. The figure then sighs "If only they were here to help us." The figure pushes yet another button on the right arm of the chair and says" Send in Dr. K. Thaddeus Hikari please."

He releases the button and response come from a screen from a Green Navi with a visor and armour "Right away!" the screen goes blank with static and a few minutes later a Man with a white beard, lab coat, red shoes and a walking cane in the right hand and a cup of green tea in the other. The figure's chair turns to the man "How's the project coming?" the old man sips his green tea in a friendly manner. "We shall be done within the hour sir." the old man said friendly sipping his tea again. "Thank you." The chair turns around "You may leave now I must go back to monitoring the world for any signs of Navi enslavement." The old man sips his tea and leaves the door closing behind him with a Whoosh! The figure cracks its knuckles "Soon we will be able to end the enslavement of Navis for good."

END DATA FILE: PROLOGUE UPLOADING DATA FILE:"THE TRAVEL TO THE PAST." LOAD TIME REMAINING : 18 HOURS.

Well that's the end of the prologue see you in Chapter one : "Have Machine Will Travel Time." See ya Later peeps


	2. Have time machine will travel

Chapter one: Have Time Machine Will Travel 

_**By Saku Kun**_

**_Ok peeps its time for chapter 1 in this is where I get a little more detailed about what goes in here and also there will be Time Jumping from 200X and 219X so be patient about what happens here okie doke now Lets get on with it! Also in this chapter the Leader of the NLU will be revealed._**

**Net City 8:49PM ACDC Japan**

At this time the city is bustling with activity; people are heading home from work and Navis are getting ready for the coming day. The Bars are also bustling with activity many Navi's who can't find jobs come here to ask for advice or for a job there. At a residence that looks just like that of Lan Hikari, Megaman is enjoying a hot Cyberbath he had his helmet off and his hair looks like Lan's. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh this feels good after a hard day of virus busting this is so relaxing." He said to himself. Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Megaman couldn't get out of the Cybertub so he yelled "Come on in I'll be down in a minute!"

Time Jump To 219X

NLU Base ACDC Cyber world 3:00pm

The Flash Manish figure is sitting in his chair sleeping when he hears a message from a soldier come through and he gets startled "HELP! WE NEED HELP! WE HAVE A SITUATION OVER HERE!" The leader straightens up and replies "Whet the HELL is going on over there!" The navi straightens his face and say panically " Four NSU's have invaded the base and are destroying everything in sight!" The leader then a yelling tone "ORDER FULL RED ALERT AND WAIT FOR BACK UP!" the then says "YES SIR RACERMAN OUT!" the red sports car navi ended the transmission. The leader then pressed a button on the left side of his chair and said to Dr. T. Hikari "Is it ready yet?" the old man sips his tea and says" We are almost finished we will be done in five minutes." Burst man nodded "Good we need as soon as possible Burst Man out."

He ended the transmission and said to himself " I just hope we aren't too late."

Time jump to 200X

ACDC Cyberworld Megamans house 7:00PM

Two girl Navis and a Red clad Navi walked into the house it was Roll, Ring, and ProtoMan they sat down on the couch and waited. Megaman was getting on his street clothes program and heads downstairs to meet his guests. ProtoMan is the first to see and speak" He's here." Roll and Ring look to Megaman and say as if on cue "Hi Mega." With they're eyes all starry-eyed. Protoman Takes off his helmet and says to Megaman "How are you Megaman?" Megaman says hi to Roll and Ring and Shakes Protoman's hand and says I m fine you? Megaman sits down and says to the three "Hey I heard Leagueman is playing tonight."

Roll, and Ring turn to him and say" Really?" Mega shakes his head and says "Yeah and I heard he has been doing well wanna watch?" and 5 hours later They are all asleep on the floor and the games over and they sleep for the rest of the night.

Time jump 219X NLU ACDC BASE 10:00pm

Burst Man had been called to the Main Hall to show his the Time Machine "We had few parts missing so there may be a few glitches here and there otherwise its fine." The old man sips his tea Burst Man turns his head to the old geezer "I appreciate your help with freeing the enslaved Navis for all these year Dr. Hikari ." Dr Hikari Look at Burst Man and says" I'm glad I could too I wish for all Navis to be free." Burstman replies

"So do I ."

Me:annnnnnnnnnnnnnnd CUT! That's a Wrap People"

Burstman: "I'm glad this is coming along nicely"

Me: "and thirty more shoots to go."

Burstman:"!!!"

Me: "oh calm down its not going to be that hard."

Burstman:" Kiss my Shining Metal Ass."

Me:" Well people we are done here for now see ya in Chapter 2: Now you Mega now you don't see ya

Disclaimer: all capcom characters are owned by capcom and only capco Racerman is mine ya hear!


End file.
